This disclosure generally relates to managing presentation of related information on a device.
Many devices, including personal computers, mobile devices, smartphones, etc., utilize applications to present information. Each of the applications includes one or more user-interface elements for detecting user input, capturing user input, and/or presenting data. The user-interface elements may be referred to as widgets, windows, screens, views, or other such terms. An operating system on a device manages the applications and assists in the presentation of the information via the device. The operating system (OS) provides common services for the applications that are running on the device. In addition, the operating system controls presentation of the user-interface elements associated with the applications.